Carpenters, repairmen, and other workers have many occasions to use sawhorses to support a workpiece, tools, or the like. Since sawhorses do not stack very well for storage, inventors have found ways to make collapsible or disassemblable sawhorses that can be stored in small spaces. Furthermore, there have been suggestions in the past of attaching a tool shelf to a sawhorse underneath its top rail. There does not appear, however, to be any suggestions of a sawhorse with a rigid shelf that can serve as a tread or step when using the sawhorse as a step ladder.
An object of this invention is to provide a sturdy and strong sawhorse that is inexpensive and lightweight. It is a further object of this invention to provide a sawhorse wherein the top rail or supporting member can be quickly and easily replaced when damaged or removed for disassembly. Another object of this invention is to provide a shelf built into the sawhorse that can be used as a tread or step to place a workman at a convenient working height for standard eight foot ceilings. A still further object of this invention is to provide a sawhorse that can be quickly assembled or disassembled for ease of storage or transporting. Other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.